1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a buoyant folding and wall collapsible container for temporary storage of live fish bait while fishing.
It is common practice among fishermen to use live bait and to aerate the water containing the bait, however, such aerated containers are usually relatively small and in hot weather the water becomes warm even with aerating and it is, therefore, desirable to provide a live fish bait container which utilizes the water in the lake or stream being fished for maintaining the bait alive and to provide a temporary storage area for the catch, both being accessible by the fisherman while fishing.
This invention provides such a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,524 which discloses a metallic collapsible container, including hinged together half sections, equipped with buoyant means for causing it to float near the top of a body of water. The container is readily collapsed from an open box-like character to a flat closed compact arrangement easily carried from place to place. The container includes bellowslike sides, folding end members and a bottom.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by being formed from lightweight plastic material and is transversely divided to form a pair of bait and catch containing compartments.